SIDE STORY of HEART FOR YOU
by yeyepapo
Summary: "Ahjussi antar aku ke Hyun…. Apa tadi?"/"Hyundai International Hospital?"/"Ne, itu.."/"Tuan muda sarapan dulu ya!"/"Em baiklah. Buatkan aku olet!"/"Olet?"/"Ehm… yang dari telur itu.."/"Ouh, omelet.. baik silahkan tuan muda tunggu di meja makan. Jeesun ahjumma akan membuatnya."/"Ne!" YEWON/KYUSUNG/BRO!YETEUK YAOI


**Title : Side Story 'Heart For You'**

**Author : yeyepapo a.k.a Nurul Azizah Era Fitriani**

**Pairing : KyuSung, WonSung**

**Cast : Yesung, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Siwon, and the other **

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama**

**Disc : YESUNG dan CERITA INI juga MILIK SAYA…. HAPPY?**

**Warning : AU, TYPO, YAOI, BLB (Boy love boy) **

**A/N : ALOHA? I'm back dengan side story yang gaje and abal. Awalnya saya mau bikin ni jadi chap 3 tapi rasanya aneh jadi aku bikin side storynya dan untuk chap 3 ditunggu aja ya.. hehehe**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**ENJOY!**

**KYUHYUN SIDE**

Kyuhyun menatap kearah Yesung berlari, sambil menekan luka di punggung tangannya, Kyuhyun keluar dari restorant tempatnya dan Yesung makan siang. Merasa lukanya tak terlalu parah dan darahnya pun sudah berhenti, Kyuhyun segera menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobilnya agar dia bisa mencari Yesung.

Roda karet itu terus bergulir seiring gema halus dari mesin mobil yang berjalan pelan di tengah lenggangnya jalanan kota Seoul. Sang pengemudi yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun tengah celingukan mencari sosok Yesung yang menghilang begitu saja saat mereka sedang makan siang. Sebenarnya Yesung pergi juga karena mungkin Kyuhyun terlalu memaksanya untuk menjawab hatinya sedangkan hatinya masih bingung.

Tapi dari sejak hari mereka 'kencan' untuk pertama kalinya, hingga sekarang Kyuhyun selalu merasa Yesung memberinya sinyal-sinyal cinta yang nyata dan mungkin menurut Kyuhyun, Yesung juga mencintainya.

Tak menemukan sosok yang di cari akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan menuju H&G.

Sesampainya di sana dia tidak menemukan Yesung, tapi dia menemukan pria _blonde_ yang merupakan Eunhyuk, salah satu pegawai H&G yang cukup dekat dengan Yesung.

"Eunhyuk _hyung_, kau tahu dimana Yesung _hyung_?"

"Ehm.. bukannya tadi bersamamu…"

"Dia tadi meninggalkanku di restoran…"

"Yang benar saja? Cepat cari dia, atau kau tahu sendiri akibatnya…"

Kyuhyun menangkap gelagat tidak suka dari Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah tahu bahwa kakak Yesung-Leeteuk-tidak menyetujui Yesung berhubngan dengan dia. Tapi entah kenapa justru larangan ini menjadi pemacu bagi Kyuhyun untuk membuktikan padanya bahwa dia pantas untuk menjadi pendamping Yesung.

Karena tak menemukan titik terang akhirnya Kyuhyun menuju aparteman Yesung. Jangan bertanya bagaimana dia tahu aparteman Yesung, karena sebagai _stalker_ Yesung tentu dia tahu kehidupan Yesung walau Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa Yesung menderita penyakit jantung dan dia juga tidak tahu jika Leeteuk bukanlah kakak kandung Yesung.

0

0

Hari berlalu Kyuhyun tak juga menemukan Yesung bahkan di H&G dia tidak mendapat informasi apapun, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Shindong-pegawai H&G- bahkan tidak mau memberi tahu keberadaan Yesung atau Leeteuk, mereka semua diam.

Usaha Kyuhyun memata-matai Leeteuk dari apartemennya pun gagal, dia selalu kehilangan jejak Leeteuk saat dia di sebuah belokan. Tapi Kyuhyun tak patah arang. Setiap hari dia selalu menyempatkan diri mencari Yesung walau jadwalnya sebagai mahasiswa baru masih tergolong padat.

Suatu sore di sebuah café, 10 hari setelah Yesung menghilang dari kejaran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tengah menikmati capucinonya saat dia melihat seorang pria yang dia kenal duduk tak jauh dari mejanya. Sendirian pula. Kyuhyun pun berinisiatif menghampirinya.

"Sungmin _hyung_?"

"Kyu..Kyuhyun?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu _hyung_?"

"Ah aku baik kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik kok…"

Mereka lalu saling mengobrol tentang segala hal yang menurut mereka menarik untuk dibahas. Dari masalah pacar, sekolah, keluarga bahkan gossip terpanas yang masih ditayangkan infotaimen hari ini. -_-

Sebenarnya Sungmin atau Lee Sungmin adalah _sunbae_ Kyuhyun di SD tapi karena ingatan Kyuhyun cukup kuat jadi dia masih mengingat wajah _aegyo_ itu. Sungmin 3 tahun lebuh tua darinya dan Sungmin memiliki kakak bernama Donghae yang 5 tahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun.

0

0

Kyuhyun terus mencari Yesung tanpa lelah hingga pada hari ke 13 dia melihat Sungmin sedang berbincang dengan kakaknya, Donghae dan seorang pria manis yang ternyata adalah Leeteuk di sebuah café di dekat Seoul International Hospital. Awalnya Kyuhyun ingin mendekati mereka tapi dia takut Leeteuk akan mengusirnya.

Kyuhyun mengendap-endap ingin mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka, tapi sial bagi Kyuhyun begitu dia dekat dengan meja mereka, mereka malah sudah selesai dan langsung meninggalkan café itu. Tak mau kehilangan jejak akhirnya dia mengikuti Leeteuk.

"Jangan mengikuti aku lagi.."

Leeteuk membalikan badannya dan melipat tangannya. Matanya nyalang menatap sebuah mesin minuman kaleng yang tak jauh darinya. Tiba-tiba keluarlah Kyuhun dengan senyum kaku di bibirnya dari balikmesin minuman kaleng itu.

"Aku tahu kau sering mengikutiku tapi tolong jangan ikuti aku lagi, aku tak suka dengan caramu seperti itu…"

"Tapi, tolong beritahu aku dimana Yesung _hyung_ sekarang.. Jangan sembunyikan dia dariku.."

"Dia tak pantas untukmu.. Jangan terlalu berharap…"

Leeteuk berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya sedih. Ada kekecewaan dan kesedihan di mata Kyuhyun. Perlahan dia berjalan lunglai menuju arah berlawanan dengan Leeteuk.

0

0

**Day 14**

Kyuhyun memarkir mobilnya di halaman parkir H&G matanya sempat melihat sosok Leeteuk yang keluar dari H&G dengan terburu-buru. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mencegahnya dan langsung mencengkeram erat lengan Leeteuk. Dia tak mau Leeteuk kabur dan tidak mau memberitahu dimana Yesung berada.

"_Hyung_, dimana Yesung _hyung_? Tolong katakan padaku…"

"Lepaskan, sakit _pabbo_… dia tak butuh kamu. Pergi kau."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan sebelum _hyung_ memberi tahu dimana Yesung _hyung_ berada."

PLAKK

Leeteuk menampar Kyuhyun membuatnya langsung tersungkur dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Leeteuk yang sekarang sudah memerah karena terlalu kencangnya Kyuhyun mencengkeramnya.

"Kau tak pantas dan tidak akan pernah pantas untuk Yesung,,, dasar anak ingusan."

Apa perlu aku jelaskan lagi alasan Leeteuk tidak menyukai Kyuhyun? Baiklah. Leeteuk tidak bisa mempercayakan Yesung pada Kyuhyun karena Leeteuk merasa Kyuhyun masih terlalu muda dan lagi tingkah Kyuhyun yang masih belum bisa dibilang dewasa. Dan dia takut Kyuhyun akan menyakiti Yesung karena siapa yang tahu, mungkin saja Kyuhyun hanya mencintai Yesung karena factor 'terbiasa melihat' bukan karena cinta yang tumbuh karena cinta yang sejuurnya. Ah mungkin penjelasannya terlalu rumit. Biarlah. -_-

0

0

**SIWON SIDE**

Sesosok _namja_ bepakaian rapi dengan jas hitam dan kemeja biru muda terlihat tengah menikmati pancaran cahaya surya yang tak terlalu terik. Langkah kakinya melambat saat dilihatnya seseorang sedang berlari dengan terengah-engah.

FLASHH

Sebuah bayangan wajah tanpa nama berkelebat diingatan Siwon. Siwon langsung berhenti dan mencengkaram kepalanya yang sedikit nyeri. Begitu dia mengangkat kepalanya, dia melihat sosok pria tadi sudah jatuh taksadarkan diri.

"Hei"

Siwon segera menghampirinya dan memangku kepala pria itu. Dia melihat wajah itu begitu pucat dan sayu. Siwon segera mengambil ponselnya sendiri dan menelpon assistennya untuk menjemputnya. Jangan salah, siwon adalah anak dari pengusaha yang terkenal di tanah Korea. Tapi siapa sangka kehidupan mewahnya tak berpengaruh pada kesehatannya.

Begitu sebuah mobil sedan Hyundai miliknya terparkir dipinggir jalan yang sepi. Siwon langsung memanggil assistennya.

"_Ahjussi_ Bantu aku, dia pingsan ayo bawa ke rumah sakit…"

"_Ne_"

0

0

Hari sudah beranjak sore tapi Siwon masih bergeming dari samping tubuh tak berdaya sosok pria yang ditolongnya. Dia terus menatap wajah manis itu tanpa bosan.

"Tuan sebaiknya kita menelpon keluarganya…"

Saran dari assistennya mengagetkan Siwon dari kegiatannya mengagumi wajah sosok pria di depannya.

"Oh ya… Tapi mana ponselnya?"

Tiba-tiba seorang suster memasuki ruangan tempat Siwon berada. Suster itu membawa dompet dan ponsel dari sosok pria yang ditolong Siwon.

"Jadi namanya Kim Yesung… manis."

Gumam Siwon saat melihat kartu penduduk Yesung.

Siwon segera mengambil ponsel Yesung dan melihat phonebooknya. Di sana hanya ada 4 nama sehingga membuat Siwon sedikit merasa aneh.

'Apa dia tidak punya banyak teman? Menarik..'

Melihat nama _'Park Hyuk Soo Appa'_ membuat Siwon langsung mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa Yesung memanggil nama orang itu dengan sebutan _appa_ sedang marga mereka berbeda.

Siwon tak ambil pusing dia langsung menelpon nomer itu.

"_Yoboseyo_?"

"Yesungie?"

"Eh,,, _Ahjussi_. Apa _ahjussi_ ayah dari Kim Yesung?"

"_Nde_! Kau siapa? Kenapa kau menelpon dengan ponsel Yesung?"

"Aku tadi menemukan anak anda pingsan di jalan. Apa _ahjussi_ bisa kesini?"

"_Mwo_? Aku tak bisa kesana aku masih di Jepang. Aku akan meminta kakaknya untuk kesana. Rumah sakit mana?"

"Di Hyundai International Hospital…"

Percakapan mereka pun berlanjut.

Begitu percakapan mereka tertutup, Siwon segera mengambil ponselnya sendiri dan langsung memotret Yesung yang masih memakai masker oksigen. Siwon langsung mengetik sebuah kalimat pendek di draft ponselnya.

'Kim Yesung sakit kelainan jantung sangat manis dan misterius. Harus selalu diingat'

0

0

Tiga puluh menit berlalu akhirnya seseorang memasuki ruangan Yesung dengan tergesa. Sampai-sampai dia tak menghiraukan 2 orang ang duduk disofa disudut ruangan. Sosok itu terlihat begitu panik sampai-sampai dia begitu pucat dan berantakan. Akhirnya sosok itu sadar akan kepanikannya dan mulai melihat kesekeliling ruangan dan menemukan 2 orang pria sedang berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"_Mianhamnida_, saya tidak menyapa kalian dulu…."

"Oh tak apa… Anda pasti Jungsoo_-ssi_ kakaknya Yesung_-ssi_…"

"_Nde_.. anda Siwon_-ssi_ dan anda?"

"Dia assisten saya… Jung Yunho _ahjussi_."

Siwon menjabat tangan Leeteuk dan diikuti oleh Yunho yang juga menjabat tangan Leeteuk.

"Terimakasih sudah menolong adik saya. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana adik saya jika anda tidak menolongnya."

"_Ne_ sama-sama. Oh ya ini tadi saya di titipi oleh suster dompet dan ponsel Yesung hyung…eh maksud saya Yesung_-ssi_."

"Oh _nde_, trimakasih lagi, hehe apa kau lebih muda dari Yesung?

"Tadi saat aku melihat kartu penduduknya Yesung_-ssi_ lebih tua 1 tahun dariku."

"Kalau begitu panggil Yesung dan aku _'hyung'_ saja.."

Mereka bertiga pun berbincang hangat sampai sore hari Leeteuk baru sadar jika Yesung tak kunjung sadar. Dia mulai bertanya pada Siwon yang sepertinya menikmati obrolan ngalor-ngidul mereka, entah tentang Yesung dan penyakitnya sampai kehidupan Yesung dan Leeteuk. Sesaat Siwon berpikir setelah Leeteuk bertanya padanya, tapi setelah Yunho membisikan sesuatu, Siwon mulai menceritakan apa yang dikatakan dokter saat selesai menangani Yesung.

"_Yesung-ssi sepertinya mengalami kelainan jantung, dan mungkin tadi dia mengalami syok hebat sehingga dia pingsan. Kami tidak bisa memastikan kapan dia akan sadar karena kemungkinan yesung-ssi mengalami koma sangat besar. Jadi tolong segera hubungi keluarganya. Oh ya satu lagi mungkin dia pasien dari SeoulIinternational Hospital, apa anda ingin saya menelpon teman saya di sana?"_

"_Tidak perlu, dia dirawat disini saja."_

"_Ne Siwon-ssi"_

Setelah menjelaskan apa yang dokter katakan padanya siwon meminta maaf karena lupa menjelaskan keadaan Yesung. Leeteuk pada awalnya sangat terkejut dan hampir menangis tapi akhirnya dia bisa menerima dan mencoba tegar.

0

0

Hari berikutnya Leeteuk datang lebih awal karena semalam dia pulang untuk mengambil baju dan peralatan mandi untuknya sendiri karena mulai malam ini dia akan menginap di rumah sakit. Leeteuk yang memiliki café tak melupakan pegawainya. Dia kadang mengunjungi mereka di café.

Siwon dan assistentnya tak pernah absen menjenguk Yesung walau Yesung masih menutup matanya dan tertidur terus. Siwon pun kini mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang Yesung dari tanggal lahir, warna kesukaan, dan bunga kesukaan Yesung. Leeteuk pun tak keberatan dengan keperdulian Siwon terhadap Yesung. Malahan dia merasa sangat senang karena Siwon begitu peduli dengan dia dan Yesung.

Satu fakta yang Leeteuk ketahui dari seorang Choi Siwon adalah dia merupakan putra dari pemilik Hyundai Group dan Siwon yang sudah tamat S1 saat dia berusia 18 tahun karena dia memiliki kepintaran di atas rata-rata.

Tapi satu yang membuat Leeteuk bingung dengan Siwon adalah kenapa dia sepertinya sering melupakan sesuatu. Hal itu sangat aneh untuk seorang yang jenius.

"_Hyung_ Teuki _hyung_, kau sedang apa? Kenapa begitu serius?"

"Aku sedang menghitung penjualan cafeku hari ini."

"Owh, _hyung_, sudah 2 hari Yesung hyung belum sadar, aku tak sabar menunggunya sadar."

"Dua hari? Dia sudah 4 hari tidak sadar. Kau lupa?"

"Eh _jinjja_?_ Pabboya_ Siwon….. hehehe"

Leeteuk menatap Siwon bingung. Sekarang Siwon malah mendekati kasur Yesung dan mulai mengamati wajah Yesung. Tak mau ambil pusing, Leeteuk segera pergi keluar ruangan untuk menemui dokter pribadi Yesung di Seoul International hospital.

"Siwon_-ah_, aku mau menemui dokter pribadi Yesung di Seoul International Hospital dan memintanya ikut menangani Yesung di sini, kau tolong jaga Yesungie _ne_!"

" Seoul International hospital? Memangnya sekarang kita dimana?"

"Heh? Tentu saja kita di Hyundai International Hospital…"

"Oh, _ne_ aku lupa. Baiklah aku dan Yunho _ahjussi_ akan menjaganya."

Leeteuk meninggalkan ruangan itu denga raut wajah semakin bingung. Saat dia keluar dari pintu dia bertemu Yunho, assisten Siwon yang sedang meminum kopinya di kursi tunggu.

"Mau kemana Jungsoo_-ah_?"

"Mau menemui dokter pribadi Yesung, _ahjussi_.. titip Yesung ne!"

"_Ne_."

Yunho memasuki ruangan Yesung dan menemui Siwon yang tersenyum-senyum sambil menatap Yesung yang masih terlelap. Tangannya menepuk pundak Siwon pelan. Saat Siwon menoleh Yunho tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit sebelum berucap.

"Tuan muda harus pulang dan minum obat dulu… biar saya telpon Hwang_-ssi_ untuk menjemput anda, biar saya yang menjaga Yesung_-ssi_."

"Obat ya? Baiklah tapi jangan lupa ingatkan aku agar kembali setelahnya oke…"

"_Nde_ tuan muda…"

Siwon menunggu kepala pelayannya untuk menjemputnya di halaman rumah sakit. Dia menunggu di pelataran rumah sakit karena baru saja dia menerima pesan dari kepala pelayannya bahwa dia sudah mau sampai.

Terlihat sedan Hyundai silver berhenti di depan Siwon yang terlihat terbengong-bengong. Melihat hal yang tak beres dari tuan mudanya Hwang segera menghampiri Siwon. Dan benar saja ternyata Siwon mulai blank dan tidak fokus pada apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Tuan muda…"

Hwang melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Siwon. Perlahan Siwon mulai mengedipkan matanya perlahan dan mulai sadar.

"Oh, ayo pulang, aku lupa harus minum obat."

Siwon langsung masuk ke dalam mobil seperti tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Hwang langsung mengikuti Siwon dan mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman Choi.

0

0

"Nyonya, tadi tuan muda sempat blank saat di rumah sakit."

"Apa? Blank di rumah sakit? Apa yang dia lakukan disana? Mana Yunho?"

"Tadi Yunho_-ah_ bilang tuan muda Siwon menjenguk temannya yang sejak 4 hari yang lalu tuan muda jenguk terus. Karena tuan muda harus minum obat, Yunho yang menjaga teman tuan muda karena kakaknya sedang pergi lalu saya diminta menjemput tuan muda oleh Yunho_-ah_."

"Begitu? Ya sudah biarkan Siwon istirahat."

Mrs. Choi meninggalkan kamar Siwon setelah sebelumnya mengecup kening Siwon yang tertidur karena pengaruh sedative.

0

0

Siwon membuka matanya saat matahari bersinar redub di ufuk barat. Perlahan dia menurunkan kakinya. Matanya seolah ikut redup karena tak ada pancaran apapun disana. Hanya pandangan kosong seorang Siwon.

Mrs. Choi memasuki kamar Siwon tanpa mengetuknya karena mengira Siwon masih tidur.

"Siwonnie, _mianhe_ mommy tidak mengetuk pintu."

"…"

"Siw-"

kaget setengah mati saat mendapati anak sulungnya menatap kosong udara didepannya. Segera Mrs. Choi menelpon dokter pribadi keluarga Choi.

Begitu dokter datang dia langsung memberikan Siwon sebuah suntikan. Tak berapa lama setelah disuntik, Siwon langsung tertidur di kasur empuknya. Wajah Mrs. Choi terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Bagaimana keadaan Siwon?"

"Dia mengalami masa blank seperti yang dulu pernah katakan dulu, bagi penderita Alzeimer hal seperti tadi bisa dibilang biasa. Tapi jika Siwon_-ah_ memgalami hal seperti tadi terlalu sering maka akan sangat bahaya. Jadi jika terjadi hal seperti tadi langsung telpon aku ne!"

"_Ne_!"

Mrs. Choi mengantar dokter Lee keluar rumah setelahnya dia kembali ke kamar Siwon.

Di elusnya surai Siwon yang menutupi sebagian keningnya. Matanya mulai berair saat mengingat putra sulungnya itu mengidap penyakit yang merupakan yang menyebabkan ayahnya meninggal 1 tahun lalu.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk!"

Seorang maid memasuki kamar Siwon. Segera Mrs. Choi menghapus airmatanya.

"Nyonya, tuan Kim Jaejoong menunggu menelpon, beliau bilang anda harus segera ke kantor ada surat yang harus anda tanda tangani."

"Baik, tapi jaga Siwon, jika ada apa-apa langsung telpon aku."

"_Ne_ nyonya."

0

0

Jam menunjukan angka 7, matahari sudah tak nampak dan hewan malam sudah berkeliaran mencari mangsa. Yunho memasuki rumah megah keluarga Choi. Begitu menginjakan kakinya di ruang tamu seorang maid langsung menegurnya.

"Ya, kau Yunnie, kenapa kau baru pulang? Tadi tuan muda sempat blank dirumah sakit untung tidak parah, tapi…. Tadi sore tuan muda benar-benar blank."

"Ah aku baru pulang dari rumah benar yang kau katakan itu Jeesun_-ah_? Kasihan tuan muda. Lalu dimana nyonya besar?"

"Beliau sedang di kantor, tadi tuan Kim menelponnya dan memintanya ke kantor."

Yunho mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kamar Siwon. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya dan meletakannya di nakas di samping tempat tidur Siwon. Sesuatu itu adalah sebuah foto Yesung yang terbaring dengan masker oksigen dan mata tertutup. Di baliknya tertulis.

_Kim Yesung, memiliki kakak Park Jungsoo atau Leeteuk menderita kelainan jantung. Sedang koma, dirawat di Hyundai International Hospital kamar 410 sapphire blue._

Setelah itu Yunho pergi setelah sebelumnya membenahkan selimut Siwon.

0

0

Mata itu terbuka perlahan menampilkan bola mata jernih yang indah. Setelah mengerjap-erjap akhirnya pemilik mata itu berhasil mengumpulkan nyawanya yang berpencar. Sosok itu menggeliat pelan lalu turun dari kasur king sizenya menuju kamar mandi di sudut kamarnya.

Siwon-sosok itu-membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dengan air sower sambil sesekali bersenandung lirih.

FLASHH

Siwon memegang kepalanya saat dirasakannya kepalanya terserang sebuah nyeri yang menusuk walau nyerinya hanya singkat.

Siwon segera keluar dari kamar mandi, setelah dia mengenakan bajunya dia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya saat di sepertinya melupakan sesuatu.

"Ah ponsel… dimana dia? Apa ini?"

Siwon mengambil ponsel dan sebuah foto yang ada di sampingnya. Siwon langsung mengingat siapa sosok di foto itu.

Langsung saja Siwon segera keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju dapur untuk mencari assistennya-Yunho.

"_Ahjussi_ antar aku ke Hyun…. Apa tadi?"

"Hyundai International Hospital?"

"_Ne_, itu.."

"Tuan muda sarapan dulu ya!"

"Em baiklah. Buatkan aku olet!"

"Huh? Olet?"

"Ehm… yang dari telur itu.."

"Ouh, omelet.. baik silahkan tuan muda tunggu di meja makan. Jeesun _ahjumma_ akan membuatnya."

"_Ne_!"

Apa ada yang menyadari Siwon terlihat kekanakan. Tentu saja tidak, dia hanya terlihat seperti orang bingung dengan apa yang harus dia katakan dan dia lakukan.

0

0

Siwon terlihat tengah berjalan dengan gagahnya didampingi Yunho yang berjalan di belakangnya. Mereka berdua mengenakan setelan jas yang membuat mereka semakin keren walau usia Yunho yang sudah menginjak usia 35 tahun tapi wajahnya tak kalah tampan dengan Siwon yang masih berusia 19 tahun. Eitsss kenapa membahas wajah mereka berdua? Kembali ke topik.

Mereka berdua berjalan di lorong rumah sakit yang lumayan sepi karena hari masih lumayan pagi. Begitu Siwon sampai di depan ruang 410 Siwon baru saja akan membuka kenop pintunya saat didengarnya seseorang memanggilnya.

"Siwon-_ah_!"

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tapi segera paham saat Yunho membisikan sebuah nama 'Park Jungsoo atau Leeteuk hyung'

"Eh _hyung_ dari mana?"

"Aku dari kantin rumah sakit untuk sarapan. Kau mau menjenguk yesung?"

"_Ne hyung_."

"Ehm,Jungsoo_-ah_, tuan muda, saya tidak ikut ke dalam ya. Saya di luar saja."

"Oke _ahjussi_."

Siwon dan Leeteuk memasuki ruang rawat Yesung. Dan tak lama Yesung sadar.

Setelah Yesung sadar, Siwon semakin sering datang ke rumah sakit walau kadang dia melupakan sesuatu, tapi atas bimbingan Yunho yang mengarahkannya agar memberikan perhatian yang lebih pada Yesung dan Leeteuk, sepasang kakak beradik itu semakin menyukai sosok Siwon yang baik dan perhatian.

**END**

Bagaimana? Abal bukan? Jelek bukan? U,U

Jangan salahkan saya ya tapi salahkan siapa2 di sini ya salahkan tangan saya dan otak saya yang bikin ni side story.

Hati-hati nantisetelah baca ni ff jangn ampe kena gangguan mental ya..#plakk

Kiss

Yeyepapo


End file.
